Living Arrangments
by idealrain
Summary: Maggie really hates it when Victor (and Julie) is right. I don't own Days or its characters. You can tell by Daniel still being alive and not in jail for inappropriate conduct with his patients. -Did anyone else notice Maggie never moved out after her speech about being an old fashioned woman? This is my take on it.-


Living arrangements

Maggie really hates it when Victor (and Julie) is right. I don't own Days or its characters. You can tell by Daniel still being alive and not in jail for inappropriate conduct with his patients.

-Did anyone else notice Maggie never moved out after her speech about being an old fashioned woman? This is my take on it.-

(Also I haven't given up on Small Town Tragedy. I just got distracted by shiny GH Quartermaines. ;) )

"Do you need help packing?" Victor asked.

"It's not exactly nice to kick your girlfriend out, especially after sex." Maggie raised her head from Victor's chest.

"Maggie, I'm not kicking you out. You were the one who bought the topic up."

Maggie sighed. Victor knew that sigh. It was Maggie's 'I don't want to admit you're totally right' sigh. Victor internally smirked.

"Can't this wait until morning? I just want to sleep."

"Of course," Victor said.

"I love you," Maggie said.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just move in?" Julie's voice sounded amused.<p>

"It's not proper. I'm an old fashioned girl…" Maggie said, as Julie started to laugh. "What? I am!"

"Of course. That's why you let a stranger with no memory live on your farm…"

"Well, that one worked out well for me," Maggie smiled.

"So could this one. What's the problem? If it's because of what people would think, that's ridiculous. People really don't care, Maggie. I was just talking to Melissa and she…."

"You talked to Melissa about this? She didn't say anything."

"I'm Cool Cousin Julie, she talks to me about stuff that she doesn't talk to you about," Julie said.

"And what did Melissa say?"

"Why would you think I know what Melissa thinks?"

"You're Cool Cousin Julie," Maggie smirked.

"Melissa…it would be harder on her if it was the old house on Ardmore. That's her home, the one she knew where to avoid the squeaky floorboards when she snuck in…"

"Thank you for reminding me how nice it is not to having teenagers in the house anymore," Maggie said.

"And Sarah said she really doesn't care, although she said Gran's house would be different," Julie said.

"That's totally understandable. So what you're saying I'm running out of excuses to not move in with Victor." Maggie looked thoughtful.

"I'm saying you should do whatever you want to do. I'm also saying it is impractical to have a drawer at Victor's and his suits here. At your age…"

"Julie, trend very carefully…." Maggie warned her friend who was only 3 years younger.

Julie rolled her eyes.

"You should do what you want to do, and not care about what other people think. Maggie, where do you want to be with Victor in a year?"

"I don't know. Not getting shot would be nice."

"Maggie, are you ready to fully commit to Victor? Because I think you should know what you want before making any moves."

"I guess I need to think about the big picture. You know I never expect that Mickey would die first. We always assumed with the MG, I would be the one to die first. And now, I'm seriously dating the anti-Mickey."

"Well, you know there's always Roman Brady if you want to try something different," Julie said.

"I'll keep that suggestion in mind. I don't know if I'm ready to sell the house. It's one of my last link to Mickey. And what if something goes wrong, and I want to move out? We haven't had the most stable relationship."

"Then crash at Jennifer's or Hope's or get a hotel room. But just think about what you really want."

Maggie really hated it when Julie was right.

* * *

><p>Victor noticed Maggie was quiet during dinner.<p>

"Is the pasta o.k.? You usually rave about how good it is."

"The pasta is fine. Victor, I've been thinking. Obviously, I'm not moving out…" Maggie trailed off.

"Really? That's wonderful news. I'm thrilled," Victor said.

"Before you get too excited, I still need to pack up my house. I want to call Sarah and Melissa to help me and we need to decide what furniture to keep. It's not just being more convenience for sex. It's a big step for us."

"I know, sweetheart. I don't mean to pressure you. But I can't help being thrilled by the news. Especially since you'll be cooking more," Victor said.

"Just because I fired the last two cooks you hired, doesn't mean I'm going to do all cooking. You can learn how to cook and I know Marlena taught Brady to cook since he was twelve. He just chooses to forget that-"Maggie was cut off by Victor's lips, "oooh. That was nice, but doesn't get you out of cooking."

Victor laughed.

"Well, I feel like I should propose to now, over this candlelight dinner."

"You must've been a mind reader to know what I was going to tell you," Maggie paused for a moment, making sure there was no ring to suddenly appear. Victor raised his eyebrows "and no, I didn't expect a ring tonight. But Victor, I want you to do something special."

"Like buying our own island?"

"Yeah, not liking that idea after you, Brady and Kate stranded Vivian and Gus. But a level or two below that would be nice. More than finding a ring box under my pillow, especially after the opal necklace incident," Maggie said.

"It wasn't my fault! I just forgot that I used two similar boxes for my granddaughter's tooth fairy money and my girlfriend's sixth month anniversary present. Anyone could have made that mistake! And the tooth fairy did have to buy more than one necklace, after his granddaughter told her sister. Twenty-three years old and still believes in the tooth fairy…"

"Who do you think Ciara learned it from? Something more than you usual flair. After all, it is the last time I'll get proposed to, right? Make it memorable," Maggie said.

"But you'll say yes, right?" Victor held his breath.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

They both started to smiled at the thought.


End file.
